References in The Minimigthy Kids and The Minimighty Squad
This article is about references in The Minimighty Kids (Les Minijusticiers) and The Minimighty Squad (La Bande Des Minijusticiers) which some parts or episodes makes references to movies, other TV shows, video games, and others. 'Movies' *''Spider-Man ''- The 2nd episode Supersnurfl makes a huge inspiration to Spider-Man films. *''The Matrix ''- Parody of that film when The Minimighty Squad are fighting with Big-Wolf's gang in some episodes which inspires some fight scenes from the film. *''The Incredibles ''- Big-Wolf uses his super power to grab Nathan and throw him to the wall as seen here , making a reference to Syndrome's super power from Pixar's The Incredibles . Nathan's super power is very similar to Elastigirl's super power. *''Terminator ''- Eliette's glass vision which is green makes a reference to T-800 's red vision. *''Back To The Future ''- In the episode Supergrandpied, Roberta's super power where she floats in the air without her feet on the ground is may be a reference to a Hoverboard from Back To The Future Part II and III. *''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island and Dick Figures: The Movie ''- Parody of those 2 films when a stormy weather comes up in this episode . *''28 Weeks Later ''- Some fight scenes against Big-Wolf and his gang are almost similar to fight scene clips where Don fights against the zombies from the 2007 horror film 28 Weeks Later . *''The Fast & The Furious ''- The opening scene of the episode Presumme Coupable is very similar to a clip from Fast & Furious 4. *''Star Wars ''- Big-Wolf's super hero outfit is similar to Darth Sidious' outfit. *''Sky High ''- Nathan's super power is also very similar to Jake Sandvig's super power. And in the episode J'aime pas La Bande Des Minijusticiers , the part where Nathan makes the chef trip over is very similar how Jake Sandvig makes Stronghold trip over from the 2005 film Sky High. *''Moana ''- Marion's crying sound in the episode Fan des Minijusticiers is a sampled sound effect of a crying toddler from the movie Moana. *''Last Action Hero ''- In The Minimighty Squad episode "Chasseurs de tresor", the principal's yelling at Georges might be a reference to Dekker's yelling scene from the 1993 movie Last Action Hero. 'TV Shows' *''Dragon Ball Z ''- For Dino's superhero costume, his hair color resembles the Super Saiyan hair . There also sort of a Super Saiyan transformation reference where Marion uses her super power to make a huge tornado, causing her to turn into a shadow form in this duration (5:01) in this episode . *''Steven Universe ''- When Greg floats in the air with a balloon body in the episode Superprout Doute, it is a close reference to Steven floating in space inside the bubble from the episode Bubbled . *''The Simpsons ''- A pink sedan car from the first season resembles Homer Simpson's car. *''Top Gear ''- Some parts of the go kart scenes in some episodes are similar to clips from Top Gear . *''Spongbob SquarePants ''- A magic pencil appears in the Spongebob SquarePants episode "Frankenoodle", and it's used as a item in this episode, but its magic is in a different way. *''Inspector Gadget ''- Yvon's super power to turn items smaller is similar to a power from Dr. Dummkopf's shrink gun. Music bands * In The Minimighty Squad episode "Le concert", the electric guitar that Ivan uses has a similar guitar sound from one of Metallica's songs from the black album. 'Video Games' *''Midnight Club'' - When Marion is behind David during the Go Kart race in Presumme Couple, it is a similar clip from the opening intro of Midnight Club II. *''Mafia Series ''- The episode Presumme Coupable sampled some sound effects from the video game Mafia II , especially the Smith Thunderbolt engine rev from a Go Kart, and a car horn flyby when a pink car passes through. *''Final Fantasy ''- The pirate boats (Which are used as decoration) in Supercatastrophe are similar to the boats from Final Fantasy games . *''Sonic The Hedgehog ''- The wedding rings in crotte alors resembles the rings from the Sonic The Hedgehog series. *''Grand Theft Auto Series ''- Sacha wears the same jacket like Dwayne Forge from GTA IV, albeit lighter colored. *''Mario ''- A Yellow star (When colored stars fused together) that is seen in La Bande Des Minijusticiers as a special episode resembles a yellow star from the Mario games. ''Other *German emergency vehicle sirens ''- A German fire engine siren sound is heard in this episode when the fire truck is responding to emergency. Which is commonly known as the Martin Airhorn which is used for German fire engines and some German ambulances. Though in France, fire trucks have a different siren sound. *''Aphex Twin ''- Big-Wolf or Dino's grinning face may resemble Aphex Twin 's Richard D. James album cover . And for the orchestral music composed by Herve Lavandier (Which was heard in a clip from a episode special), it may also have a little sample of Aphex Twin's song Rhubarb or Parallel Stripes from the Selected Ambient Works Volume II album. *''Tom Vek ''- The main theme song of The Minimighty Squad inspires Tom Vek's 2005 song One Horse Race . *''The Rolling Stones, The Cribs, Secret Machines and The Outfield ''- The main theme song of The Minimighty Squad also has instrumental influences from I Can't Get No (Statisfaction) by The Rolling Stones , Hey Scenesters by The Cribs , Nowhere Again by Secret Machines and Your Love by The Outfield . *''Orange Wrecked Car ''- An orange wrecked first generation Ford Ka can be seen at the Junkyard. *''Formula 1 ''- In the episode Presumme Coupable, Marion's purple Go Kart has an F1 car engine sound as it was heard when she passes David. *''Classical orchestral artists ''- When colored stars are flying in the sky when it's nightime in the episode special of Minijusticiers called "La Bande Des Minijusticiers", an orchestral music was heard playing inspires Franz Liszt's Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 (A part of the song at 6:25), while also having instrumental influences from other orchestral classical songs. *The blue go-kart and the pink go-kart is mostly powered by a Ferrari F116/F133 engine. *In the episode "Le concert", The part where the 5 members of The Minimighty Squad are performing live in the concert might be a reference to the MV of "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy, MV of "Higher" by Creed or the MV of "Hypnotize" by System Of a Down. *Marion and her mother can be seen talking each other with the Nokia 3110 cell phones in this episode. *Several real-life cars are featured in The Minimighty Squad, but does not have the actual car brand logo badge on the front and on the back, but most of them takes design cues from other real-life cars. *The French National police time to time appears in some episodes, though in the episode Superspeed, their patrol cars appears to resemble one of the US police vehicles.